Georgian SSRball
Georgiaball |ended = 1991 |image = Georgia SSRball.png |caption = დიდება სტალინი! განადგურება კაპიტალისტურ ღორები! |government = Communist Republic |language = Georgian Russian Abkhazian |capital = Tbilisiball |affiliation = Soviet Unionball |religion = State Atheism |friends = Soviet Unionball Chinaball PR Polandball Czechoslovakiaball Cubaball East Germanyball Warsaw Pactball |enemies = NATOball USAball UKball Franceball Turkeyball Israelcube West Germanyball Nazi Germanyball |likes = Stalin, Vodka, Communism and STALIN |hates = Nazis, fascists, capitalism |predecessor = Transcaucasian SFSRballs |intospace = Yes |bork = Stalin Stalin |status = Collapsed |reality = Georgian Socialist Soviet Republic }}Georgian SSRball was a Soviet Socialist Republicball in the Caucasus. History In 1917, Russian Republicball was overthrown by Sovietball. Sovietball then bought some of Russiaball's sons new clothes that were red, had designs and had the Hammer & Sickle. In 1922, Soviet Unionball decided to group his newly adopted sons. He grouped Azerbaijan SSRball, Armenian SSRball and Georgian SSRball as Transcaucasian SFSRballs May or may not have been in charge of giving USSRball advice between 1927-1953. If so, he was a pretty murderous adviser, but that also made him super relevant in world history. His modern incarnation seems to fluctuate on this given his poor relations with modern Russia. In 1942, Sovietball gave guns to his sons including Georgian SSRball to fight Nazi Germanyball In 1991, Sovietball died and Georgian SSRball bought new clothes and changed his name to Georgiaball. Relations Family * Russian SFSRball - Best Cousin ever!!! Lovings you! * Byelorussian SSRball - Weird brother of Russian SFSRball. Also my Cousin who I am of lovings. * Ukrainian SSRball - My cousin who I liberated. Lovings you! * Kazakh SSRbrick - My cousin and neighbour who helped me into space. Lovings you! * Soviet Unionball - Thinks Russian SFSRball is more important than me. Still of Lovings you. * Russian Empireball - IMPERIALIST PIG * Armenian SSRball - Coolest Brother and relative I ever had. Lovings you! * Azerbaijan SSRball - Cool Brother and neighbour who I am of Lovings. Enemies * Georgiaball (state) - REMOVE USA'S GEORGIA.! GEORGIAN SSR IS BEST GEORGIA!!! * Turkeyball - You mad bastard! You are not of goingz to the capitalism! We will of killingz you because of capitalism! YOU CAPITALIST SCUM! NEVER FORGET 1980!!! * Franceball - REMOVE CAPITALISM! You are of not deservings to be an capitalism! We will of destroyings the Eiffel Tower! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! * USAball - All of your news are lies! LIES! LIES! LIES! LIES! LIES! LIES! LIES! Watch the song that i made for ya MWAHAHAHAHAHA: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bq4uj9p9jmA 1989! BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE! * UKball - Well! MOTHERFUCKER! Your death would be today! DEATH FOR UK! DEATH FOR THIS STUPID COUNTRY! OUR SOVIET UNION SHALL NO LONGER SEE AN ANOTHER CAPITALIST COUNTRY! WITH THIS AK-47 WE CAN KILL THIS COUNTRY WITH EXECUTING PEOPLE FROM EVERYWHERE! USSR WILL BE PROUD! * Russiaball - YOU SELFISH BASTARD! You are not my father! MY FATHER WAS USSR! NEVER FORGET 1991! * West Germanyball - NOW MAKE A UNION WITH EAST GERMANY OR ELSE WE WILL MAKE YOU REVOLVE INTO THE ENDLESS TERM OF COMMUNISM WITH THE FORCE OF OUR POWERFUL SOVIET SOLDIERS! * Israelcube - You will not visit us ever again! BE A COMMUNIST! * Nazi Germanyball - You freaking betrayed us! I thought we were friends! NEVER FORGET 1945!!! Gallery Falolofccpc.jpg GeorgiaballSSR.png|Georgiaball shortly afrter independence OQmtyig.png Caucasian Map.PNG 0przlxtncjqy.png File:USSR_countryball_map.png zh:格魯吉亞蘇維埃社會主義共和國球 Category:Socialist Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Burger Removers Category:Georgiaball Category:Red Blue Category:Soviet Unionball Category:Georgian Speaking Countryball Category:Abkhaz Speaking Countryball Category:Ossetian Speaking Countryball Category:Russian Speaking Countryball